Nezra Thafief
by sesshomarulova7
Summary: Another raccoon? More girls? MURRY IN LOVE? Holy crap. . .this is a story you guyz should read! LOL  Rated T for language.


As far back as I can remember, I was born a thief. I remember when my mother made cookies and I stole them from right under her nose. Of course, I thought I was going to be in trouble, but when she found out all she did was laugh and tell me I was a good girl.

I think it's the only memory I have of my real mom, though. I can remember my grandma, but mom is a major blank. I can hear her voice, and smell her perfume, even feel her touch, but my eyes just won't work. Sometimes, it pisses me off, but it's okay. I have a new family, and I'm a lemur princess. . .although I'm a raccoon. And I'm supposed to have the last name of Cooper.

Around the age of six, I was orphaned because of some robot thing named Clockwerk and dumb followers. The gay-ass five or something. They killed my grandma, even though she was technically not a Cooper. See, my grandma's mom was banished from the Cooper family for betraying them. On the night Clockwerk came, my mom was supposed to be reentered into the Cooper family, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

Anyway, my mom obviously escaped from the five with me in her arms. I remember he saying, "Shh, Nezra. It'll be okay. I'll fix this, I promise." But she never did, for Clockwerk found us. He took my mother away from me, and I cried out for her as the big alligator tried to take me too. But. . .the panda guy told the alligator not to. He picked me up and told Clockwerk to spare my life because I wasn't old enough. Then, he took me to a huge mansion. . .and left me there.

It wasn't all bad though, because someone from the mansion heard my crying, eventually, and took me in. Turns out, the King and Queen had just lost their child and were mourning over her. They took one look at me and fell in love. Sure, I wasn't a lemur, but I was close enough.

So, long story short, I've been a raccoon living a lemur's life as a princess for about sixteen years. But, when I was eighteen I found a note. . .from my real mother. It was written years ago, on the day I thought I had lost everything. My heart had stopped and I knew I needed to find her. She was alive! I quickly told my parents, who let me try to find her. I went all the way to the United States of America just to find a clue. Instead, I found my seven best friends, who promised to help me find my mom. . .If I helped them find what they were here to find too. So, I guess I'll have to explain what they are and what they want to find, first.

Delainiy De Von Chant is a purple European dragon, and she's the princess in her country. She looks like her mom, while her father is a red Korean dragon. I met Delainiy while in California. She was searching for some evidence about the man she had fallen in love with while she was living in Paris, but she looked confused and lost. She joined my gang as the scanner of the skies to help me find my mother, and I promised to help her find the man she was in love with.

Marniy LoveGlass is a white siberian tiger, like her mother and grandmother. Her father is a regular siberian tiger, and the ruler of an Indian Jungle, making Marniy a princess. She's only in my gang as the master fighter because Delainiy is, and Delainiy and Marniy and best friends, almost sisters. But she's also here because she hates her suitors and wants a new one.

The brains in my gang is a small blue and gold macaw named Glania Marn Kiina. Her parents are blue and gold macaw's like herself, but they can fly. I mean, Glania can fly, but she can't fly for long distances because of a diseas the doctors can't identify. Glania doesn't mind, though, because she just builds her robots and climbs into them. I found her in Hawaii, too afraid to walk across the sand with her robots. She's in my gang to help me fins my mom, but also, because her old boyfriend's gone missing and she's trying to find him.

I remember finding the other spy in my gang. His name's Theophilus and he's a jaguar prince. I guess his parents dropped him off in Ohio, because they thought he would start to talk and be animated again. See, when the litter of jaguar cubs were born in Theophilus's family, they all died except for Theophilus. So, he became a unanimated mute. After he met me, though, he couldn't help but to laugh and talk. He joined my gang to heplp me find my mom.

Casey Viller. . .He's the same as me, and he's my best friend. He was orphaned at a young age and taken in by African Wildcats. We met at a ball for my acceptance when I was six, and we've been friends ever since. He's here because he loves me like a sister and wants me to be happy.

Channler DeFonce is the white arctic fox policeman of my gang. Yeah, I know! He's a policeman and he's working with Miss. Thief. Get over it! I think he's in love with me though. . .Because he's risking his job to help a raccoon, when he's not even a raccoon himself.

The last member of my gang is Jazzy K'Lan Sa, the endangered princess. She's a tasmanian devil with wicked abilities. Because her and her family are endangered, they live close to the earth and Jazzy's like Pochahantos and crap. She's with me because she wants me to be happy.

All eight of us make up this crazy gang called the Thafief Gang, and we're all together to help each other, whether it be boys or mom's, my friends will be with me. So, without further ado, here is the story of how I found my mom, and my friends found what they were looking for.


End file.
